Du muguet dans un verre de vin rouge
by Kiosyato
Summary: "... Par une nuit sans lune, quelqu'un qui ressemblait à un ange m'a abrité de la pluie grâce à son aile. Mais ce n'en était pas un. C'était Dieu lui-même." - POV Kikyo, pensées à propos de sa rencontre avec le chef des Millefiore  "Romance"...  -


Me revoilà avec un petit OS ! (Je continuerais ma fic à chapitres durant les vacances, quand j'aurais plus de temps !)

_**Pairing**_ : Un vague Byakuran/Kikyo, même si c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.

_**Rating**_ : T

_**BGM**_ : Eternity ~ Memory of lightwaves ~

_**Disclaimer**_ : Ni le beau Byakuran, ni le beau Kikyo ne m'appartiennent... malheureusement. T.T Mais un jour j'achèterais les droits à Akira Amano, mwahahahaha ! =D XD

* * *

**Du muguet dans un verre de vin rouge  
**

_La pluie nocturne._

_Un phénomène météorologique des plus banals. En temps normal, je n'y aurais même pas prêté la moindre attention. Surtout qu'à cette heure-ci, je dors, le plus souvent._

_… Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Il est difficile d'ignorer chaque goutte qui tombe et qui vous transperce telle la plus fine des aiguilles. Cette acupuncture aquatique m'attriste, me mord de toutes parts, et m'étoufferait presque en me causant la pire des bronchites._

_Mon costume onéreux est trempé de boue, déchiré de toutes parts, ne ressemble plus à rien. Même un vieux bout de chiffon aurait plus d'élégance que cet accoutrement… Cette idée m'amuse._

_L'ironie m'enveloppe et me berce. C'est une situation à vous en tirer des larmes de rire._

_J'avais tout, auparavant, et maintenant je n'ai plus rien, si ce n'est l'eau froide du ciel qui glisse le long de mon visage._

_Je devrais la récolter tel un dernier présent des cieux…_

_Et dormir encore un peu…_

_**« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort, dis-moi… »**_

_Je relève mon regard épuisé, et le vois alors. Sa silhouette aveuglante se découpe avec netteté dans les tons mornes environnants. L'homme immaculé sourit légèrement, d'un air désinvolte, une main dans la poche de son jean. Et j'ai l'impression que son regard mauve me perce en profondeur, détaillant chaque particule de pathétique me composant. Je me sens minable face à ce simple passant aperçu en contre-plongée… Il abaisse son parapluie blanc sur moi, doucement, et par la suite fléchit les genoux pour se mettre au niveau de mon corps recroquevillé entre les deux murs de cette ruelle mouillée._

_**« Tu dors souvent dans ce genre d'endroit ? Ce n'est pas très confortable… En plus, il pleut… tu n'as pas froid ? »**_

_Son ton de voix est chaud et simple, presque innocent. Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il se moque de moi ou non… De toute façon, ma capacité d'analyse est réduite à néant, actuellement._

_Nos regards se croisent un long moment en silence, ponctué de bruits de pas d'autres passants moins intéressés que lui. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux des siens… C'est une hypnose des plus agréables…_

_Son sourire ne disparait pas, j'ai même l'impression qu'il s'adoucit. L'homme sors son autre main de sa poche avec une lenteur évidente, aussi blanche que le reste de son être. Et doucement, la tend vers moi, paume ouverte vers le ciel gonflé de nuages ténébreux._

_**« Viens. »**_

_Il ne dit rien d'autre, se contente de me regarder, transperçant mes pupilles. J'ai l'impression de ne pas comprendre ce simple mot. Il le répète, une fois, deux fois, trois fois…_

_**« Je… qui êtes-vous… ? »**_

_Ma voix faible lui parvient comme un murmure. Pour toute réponse, il saisit mon poignet rêche et m'aide à me relever. Mes jambes sont lourdes, endolories… mais cela a vraiment peu d'importance. Il m'attire silencieusement en dehors de la ruelle, m'ouvre au monde jaillissant._

_**« Viens avec moi... »**_

_Au travers des filets d'eau sombres émiettant les restes de la nuit, j'ai alors, soudainement, entraperçu une parcelle de lumière._

_… Il me semble que le soleil est déjà levé._

* * *

_J'émerge._

_Je me lève, me rétablissant d'un très long sommeil qui m'a paru duré une éternité. Autour de moi, rien de plus qu'une chambre sobre, aux tons dépourvus de fantaisie. Un blanc parfait, sans prétention._

_**« Ah, tu es réveillé… ! »**_

_Je tourne les yeux et l'homme est près de moi, assit sur le lit dans lequel je reposais quelques secondes plus tôt. Son air souriant ne s'est pas dissipé pendant la nuit. Et comme je le pensais, sa présence n'était pas un songe. Je me redresse, et après un temps, essaie de déclarer quelques mots :_

_**« Pourquoi… m'avez-vous aidé ? Qui êtes-vous, bon sang… »**_

_Penchant la tête sur le côté, ses cheveux clairs suivent le mouvement. L'inconnu saisit une tasse de café fumant qu'il me tend par la suite, croisant à nouveau mon regard. Tout ses gestes semblent méticuleux et emprunts d'une douceur presque anormale. Je ne comprends pas…_

_**« Je m'appelle Byakuran.**, me déclare-t-il enfin.** Et je t'ai aidé car l'envie m'en avait pris, c'est tout… Bois-ça, tu n'as rien avalé depuis deux jours… »**_

_Deux jours ? Avais-je réellement dormi aussi peu de temps ou était-ce l'affliction de Morphée qui avait produit une illusion d'allongement ? Car j'ai l'impression de me réveiller de toute une vie de repos…_

_Mes yeux détaillent Byakuran, affairé à choisir des vêtements dans une penderie près de la table de nuit. Je n'arrive pas à le quitter des yeux, malgré le fait que j'ai du mal à sortir de ma léthargie bénigne. Toutefois, les effluves de café noir réchauffent mon corps glacé, et je ressens un peu de vitalité m'envahir._

_**« Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux. De toute façon, tu n'as nulle part où aller… n'est-ce pas Kikyo ?**_

_**- Comment… connaissez-vous mon nom ?**_

_**Tu me l'as dit quand je t'ai recueilli. Mais tu t'es effondré juste après…**_

_**- Et je suppose… que je suis chez vous.**_

_**- En effet. Et comme je te l'ai dit, tu peux rester… ça ne me dérange pas de t'accueillir, tu sais. »**_

_Je ne comprends rien. C'est trop beau pour être vrai, trop incroyable pour réellement se passer. Mon époque ne peut pas accueillir ce genre de personne, aussi bonnes, c'est impossible. Réellement impossible…_

_Byakuran se rapproche, pose quelques vêtements sur une chaise et se rassoit, paisiblement. J'en profite pour bouger et sortir progressivement de mes draps._

_**« Et si tu me disais ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?**_

_**- Non, attendez… Je-Je ne peux pas rester ici… T'es un collecteur de dettes, c'est ça ? Ecoute, je ne peux pas rembourser mon prêt tout de suite mais, je le ferais, je t'assure, je-… »**_

_Je ne peux pas en dire davantage, ma faiblesse prend le dessus. Mon corps dépourvu de force ne peut pas faire un pas de plus hors du lit, et flanche à quelques centimètres de mon hôte de fortune. Byakuran se lève pour me saisir à temps, tourne son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Son souffle sur ma peau m'apaise soudainement…_

_**« Calme-toi. Je ne te veux pas de mal, tu sais… Je t'aide parce que j'en ai envie, je ne veux pas laisser tomber quelqu'un dans le besoin… »**_

_Sa voix prend une tout autre tournure, tandis qu'il m'aide à me relever._

_**« Tu sais… Dans mon monde idéal, il n'y a même plus de démunis… Plus de misère non plus… puisqu'il n'y a plus Rien du tout. Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas envie de vivre dans un monde pareil ?**_

_**- … Si…**_

_**- Alors je te laisse entrevoir un peu de mon monde. Reste avec moi et tu l'apercevras dans son entier, Kikyo. »**_

_Malgré l'illogique de ses propos, ils me paraissent terriblement clairs. Ce n'est pas un homme comme les autres. Je le sens au fond de moi._

_Il n'a rien d'humain. Il ne ressemble pas aux Hommes peuplant cette Terre désolée. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur inconnue, bien plus puissante et pesante que n'importe quelle lumière terrestre._

**_« Vous êtes sûrs de vous… ?_**

**_- Ne pose plus de questions… et habille-toi ! J'ai jeté tes anciens vêtements, ils n'étaient plus portables… »_**_, répond-t-il en me lançant une veste noire et quelques autres habits au visage._

_Je souris pour la première fois._

_J'ai compris ce qu'il voulait. Je comprends ce qu'il veut actuellement. Et je comprendrais Byakuran, à l'avenir. J'essaierais de toutes mes forces, car je n'ai plus que lui. Cet idéaliste sans fondements, ce simple rêveur aux paroles si douces à mes oreilles. J'entre alors dans son monde tout blanc, teinté de perfection, sans la moindre hésitation._

_Deux jours auparavant, par une nuit sans lune, quelqu'un qui ressemblait à un ange m'a abrité de la pluie grâce à son aile._

_Mais ce n'en était pas un._

_C'était Dieu lui-même._

_

* * *

_

_Deux mois à présent que je complète son monde, celui du « Seigneur » Byakuran. J'ai appris à le connaître. Je sais qu'il aime qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Je sais aussi que le respect que je lui dois se mute lentement en une admiration dépassant tout mes principes. Une admiration malsaine._

_Et cela m'effraie un peu._

_Ai-je le temps pour ça ? Ai-je assez d'honneur pour ne pas me laisser me soumettre complètement ? Suis-je assez fort pour ne pas succomber dans les affres de cette nouvelle relation étrange ?_

_Ces questions se bousculent dans mon esprit depuis un bon moment. Elles cognent contre la paroi de ma mémoire, se confondent avec mes souvenirs décousus de ces derniers évènements…_

_Ce soir, l'homme aux cheveux blancs est pensif, assit en tailleur sur le canapé, contemplant le soleil qui décroît derrière les immeubles de la ville. Apparemment, il ne m'a pas entendu arriver._

_En vivant à ses côtés, j'ai aussi appris qu'il aimait les fleurs. Il en achète pratiquement tous les jours, et elles envahissent petit à petit l'espace de l'appartement immaculé. Puis elles fanent inexorablement, et il les jette sans état d'âme. C'est un processus de sa vie que j'ai remarqué tout de suite._

_Je tourne les yeux vers les dernières en date et sourit. Mais quelque chose me chiffonne._

**_« Byakuran… Pourquoi avoir mis ces brins de muguet dans du vin rouge ? »_**

_Je m'assois près de lui. Son visage au sourire revigorant se tourne vers moi, mais j'y vois une autre expression. Une tristesse amusée, une nostalgie indéfinissable._

**_« Parce qu'ils me l'ont demandé. L'eau ne les satisfaisait plus. Trouves-tu ça étrange ?_**

**_- Non… Je vous fais confiance…_**

**_- Vraiment ? Pourtant, je ne sais pas si cela est bénéfique pour eux… Je dirais même que l'alcool a tendance à tuer les plantes. »_**

_Il se rapproche, saisit mon visage rapidement et rit. D'un rire presque fou, et qui pourtant ne me fait pas peur. Après tout, je ne considère plus la folie comme quelque chose de négatif._

_Il m'allonge sur le sofa, me domine visiblement, et continue sa déclaration._

**_« Tu dis que tu me fais confiance… Mais accepterais-tu d'être sacrifié pour moi, comme ces fleurs ? T'abreuverais-tu d'un quelconque poison, si je te le demandais ? »_**

_Je reste coi. Je n'arrive pas à répondre… tant la réponse est évidente à mes yeux. Ma main se perd dans les mèches blanches de mon vis-à-vis, de mon maître à penser, et je le gratifie d'un sourire rassurant._

**_« … Dites-moi quel est le nom de ce poison… »_**

_Son regard améthyste s'éclaire de nouveau de cette étincelle singulière, mitigée entre sadisme et ambition. Je peux sentir sa soif de pouvoir, son désir de possession m'oppresse et me tétanise._

**_« Le sang. »_**

_Ce mot résonne, tandis que je l'écoute davantage, plus attentif._

**_« Je veux que tu le boives, que tu plonges ton être au cœur de ce liquide, que tu t'épanouisses dans la bataille… pour moi. A mes côtés… Pour atteindre ce monde dont je rêve. Aide-moi, Kikyo. »_**

_Un long silence règne. Comment résister à ce genre de réplique, surtout venant de lui… ? Comment lui résister ?_

_Mes doigts appuient contre sa tête, l'obligeant à la pencher vers moi. Nos bouches sont proches, terriblement proches… et ma fascination pour cet entité blanche me transporte au loin._

**_« Vos désirs sont des ordres, Byakuran. Et vous le savez très bien... »_**

_Par ces paroles, je lègue ma vie à cet être qui m'a tout offert. Le Chaos frappe, tonne et résonne, aplatit mes anciennes convictions d'humain lambda._

_Alors, Kikyo meurt._

_Et un nouveau Kikyo renaît._

_La fleur folle se fane, ploie sous le joug du temps et se dresse à nouveau. Un cycle s'installe, une spirale évanescente qui se terminera au pied d'un univers nouveau. Je le sais. Je le sens. Au plus profond de moi-même._

_Je signe mon contrat symbolique en apposant mes lèvres contre celles de mon maître. C'est le baiser le plus sincère que je lui ai donné depuis que je le connais. Sa satisfaction se mêle à la mienne, dans une sensualité inespérée. Lorsque la séparation vient alors, la lueur dans ses yeux a disparu, laissant place à autre chose. Son regard est… humide ?_

**_« Tu as enfin éclos, Kikyo… Les festivités vont pouvoir commencer. »_**

_Il se relève lentement, observe les lumières de la ville nocturne. La nuit est tombée, le voile noir n'est pas prêt d'être retiré. Il vient alors poser son front contre la vitre de la fenêtre, et ne dit plus rien…_

_

* * *

_

_Je ne savais pas encore, à l'époque, que tout cela allait se terminer ainsi. Je croyais en vous. Réellement._

_Qu'est-ce qui vous a emporté loin de moi ?_

_Votre dernier tour n'était pas amusant, loin de là._

_Je suis enfermé à l'intérieur d'un cachot étrange, dans les profondeurs du manoir de l'escouade des Varias. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici. Ni comment j'y suis arrivé. Mais je sais comment en partir, heureusement…_

_Le couteau que je tiens est mon billet de sortie. Il suffit d'un peu de courage pour trancher les parois qui me retiennent ici… et tout sera terminé. Je serais enfin à vos côtés._

_Le vin tue le muguet. Mais le sang le fait prospérer._

_C'est vous qui me l'avait appris._

_Laissez-moi vous montrer à quel point cela est vrai…_

_… Seigneur… Byakuran…_

_

* * *

_

Et voilà !

Je tiens à préciser que c'est la première fois que j'envisage ce "couple"... mais je trouve qu'ils s'accordent bien ! *o*_  
_


End file.
